There He Is
by Harib0fizzz
Summary: (Short, Chibi!FrUK one-shot). There he is, a beautiful, smiling French boy with his wavy, blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes. Next to him, I feel small. But I don't really hate him. How could I? *fail summary*


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Just a little Chibi!FrUK short thingy...*technical terms***

* * *

There he is.

A beautiful, smiling French boy with his wavy, blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes.

Next to him, I feel small.

Technically I am, as he's at least a whole head taller than me.

But I stand in his shadow in everything I do.

He can sing, draw, and make daisy-chains…

He was so much better at making friends and manipulating people.

I, on the contrary, did not have many friends…Mint and Captain Hook and the others were very dear to me, but most people couldn't see them and it made me a laughing stock.

No one would go near me except Francis, but he could talk to any number of his older friends.

Sitting back against the trunk of my favourite tree, I'm hidden by the leaves as I continue to watch Francis flirting with some girls, wondering why.

_Why does he even bother with me, when all I do is push him away and insult him?_

Just seeing Francis flashing such a charming smile is such a difference to whenever I see him.

When I'm around him, his tone is teasing at first, but is quickly replaced with witty remarks and hurtful comebacks to the stream of verbal abuse I seem to release every time I speak to him.

But I don't mean it.

I really don't.

I try to be nice to Francis, but it's hard if all you've ever said to a person is "I hate you, bloody frog!"

I've trapped myself in a web of insults and hatred, which only seem to tighten whenever I try to free myself.

I tried apologising to Francis a little while ago, but he thought I was mocking him and instantly fired offence in my direction. So I had to retort, and now I have not spoken to him since.

But I've been watching.

I'm not sure why I cannot just let it go.

_He hates me, and I hate him._

_Done._

_The End._

_There's nothing more to say._

_Except…I don't really hate him._

_How could I?_

There he is, in his light-blue tunic with a flower crown placed delicately on his head.

His awfully French laughter floats up to me, and I can't help but want to say something.

Just talk to him.

Say "I'm sorry for being such a fool, Francis."

And he'd smile, ruffle my hair a little and –

"Arthur?" I jump as I hear my name, looking in the direction of the voice.

Francis is standing at the foot of my favourite tree, an amused and puzzled expression on his face.

"What are you doing up there, _mon cher_?" he called, a little worried at how high Arthur was off the ground. "Come down, Arthur…"

Arthur begrudgingly did as he was told, pulling his hood back to climb down the tree.

_Damn it! _

_Now he's seen me! _

_What if he asks why I was hiding in a tree?_

_What if - ?_

I let out a small yelp as I lose my footing. I wasn't paying enough attention and now I was hurtling to the ground.

I shut my eyes and brace for impact, when I feel a jolt and then arms wrap around me.

There he is.

"Oh, _mon dieu_!" I open my eyes to see Francis holding me. He had caught me, his bright-blue eyes now studying my face worriedly.

"Arthur, are you alright?" His tone is frantic as he is still holding me protectively. I give a small nod, before burying my face in his chest.

_That was scary…_

_I'm so glad Francis was there to save me._

I feel his hand stroking my dirty-blonde hair as he comforts me, humming a quiet tune and rocking me gently.

I cling to Francis, letting the French melody relax me, until I gradually close my eyes and lean against him.

All I can hear is Francis humming and the rhythmic beating of his heart as I am rocked back and forth.

All I can smell is Francis: somehow he always managed to smell of flowers.

And all I can see when I open my emerald eyes, is his angelic face and a light smile gracing his features as he holds me.

"…I'm sorry, Francis…" I mumble, still clinging to his tunic. He looks down at me, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"For what, _mon cher_?" He asks, and I look away from his perfect, blue eyes.

"…For being a fool…" I reveal, burying my face in his clothes again. I can feel his chest rise and fall a little as he chuckles lightly.

"_Je t'aime_, Arthur~" He whispers, and I don't understand what that means, but I smile anyway because it sounds pretty.

There he is, blue eyes staring into green as a smile plays on his features, and I only hope that what he said was something I wanted to hear…

_Whatever it means, same to you…frog._

* * *

**A/N: okay, yeah. I didn't know where it was going either to be honest, but I hope it turned out all right. This is my second attempt at Chibi!FrUK fluff so I hope you liked it!**

**BTW: if you didn't know what ****_Je t'aime_**** means, it's ****_I love you_**** in French!**

**Please read and review to tell me how I did~**


End file.
